When multiple circuits are used together, it is often the case that the voltage level for a logical “high” varies from circuit to circuit. For example, the value of a parameter called Vdd may be representative of a core supply voltage for an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC) chip. Additionally, the value of a parameter called supply voltage Vddq may be representative of a supply voltage for input/output buffers. Furthermore, the value of a parameter called VDDQ may be representative of a supply voltage to output buffers of a chip.
It is challenging to provide a voltage level shifter allowing for an efficient transition from, for instance, a core power supply voltage of a chip to an output buffer of the chip. Efficiency is often lost to direct current (DC) power consumption. Additionally, delays in signal transition from low to high or high to low can limit the frequency range for which a voltage level shifter is useful.